A Truce
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu wants to form a truce, but Pai and Taruto aren't too into that idea... Not my usual (I hope) so please R&R!


**A Truce**

Kisshu sighed. _All I wanted was to save my people,_ he thought. _But now I don't have a chance. Pai and Taruto apparently don't care as much as I thought they did._

_***Flashback***_

"_Kisshu, you're a liability to the mission," Pai said. _

"_You're a liability to our people's survival; you're still listening to the blue jerk," Kisshu replied angrily. _

"_Kisshu, Pai's right," Taruto said. "You just keep going after the old hag, and not doing anything else."_

"_If we continue helping Deep Blue, he'll just kill us after we're of no use to him," Kisshu snapped. "Why can't you two see that? Are you brainwashed or something?"_

"_NO!" Pai shouted. "You're just too obsessed with the cat Mew to see that this is the only way."_

"_I told you, we could use Mew Aqua to heal our planet, and then we wouldn't have to deal with the pollution here," Kisshu said. "Weren't you listening?"_

"_Deep Blue-sama would never agree to that," Pai said._

"_What's your point?" Kisshu asked. "He's not our real leader; Hideki-sama is our leader. And I know that about half the Council doesn't believe in Deep Blue's motives. What makes you think you know better than they do?"_

"_Hideki-sama ordered us to follow Deep Blue's orders," Taruto said._

"_And what's going to happen when I tell him Deep Blue is just using us?" Kisshu asked. "Unlike you, if it's for the good of our people, I think he'll listen. Do you even care that the longer we drag this out, the less chance our people have of survival?"_

"_Of course we do, but you know the Mews would never agree to a truce," Taruto said. _

"_How do YOU know? We've never asked," Kisshu said._

"_Kisshu, I've had enough," Pai said. "If you're not willing to help us defeat the Mews, then you can go live on Earth, since you like it there so much."_

"_Fine," Kisshu said. "Don't say I didn't warn you, when Deep Blue decides you're of no more use to him." Then he teleported to his room, packed his stuff, and went to the sakura tree to think._

_***End flashback***_

_What do I do now? _Kisshu wondered. _I guess I could go see Ichigo. Maybe she can help._

Making his decision, he teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's window, and looked in. Ichigo wasn't in there, and Kisshu concentrated, trying to sense her. Before he could, however, he heard Ichigo ask wearily, "Kisshu, why are you in my tree?"

Kisshu floated down, and said, "I was looking for you."

"Out to kidnap me again?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"No, Pai kicked me out for suggesting that we form a truce, and now I've got nowhere to go and no way to contact my leader about Deep Blue," Kisshu said.

"I thought Deep Blue was your leader," Ichigo said, confused.

"No, he's just a ball of light who told everyone he'd help us reclaim Earth," Kisshu said bitterly. "Half the Council agreed to let him help us, and so did Hideki-sama, but the other half of the Council wasn't happy with this arrangement. They said he was just going to use us to get what he wants, and I think they're right. I want my people to survive, and that's not going to happen if I help Deep Blue awaken; he'll just kill both my race and yours. I need to get rid of him, but first I need to contact Hideki-sama, and tell him about this. Unfortunately, Pai's equipment is now out of my reach."

"There's the equipment at the Café," Ichigo said. "I'll tell Ryou to call a meeting, and we can talk about forming a truce after you contact your leader. Come with me."

"Can't we just teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"I guess," Ichigo said. Kisshu perked up, took her hand, and teleported to the Café. They landed in the main room, which was empty. There was some noise in the kitchen, so Ichigo led the way there, and went in. She found Ryou eating what looked like a cupcake, and giggled. "Jeez Ryou, this is what you do when no one's around?" she asked. "Steal Keiichiro's cakes?"

Ryou grumbled something inaudible, then tried to change the subject. "Why did you bring an alien here, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Kisshu wants to use your equipment to call his leader," Ichigo said.

Ryou was momentarily speechless, and then he asked, "Why can't he just use his own equipment?"

"Pai and Taruto kicked me out for suggesting we form a truce," Kisshu said. "I think Deep Blue brainwashed them."

"Then why do you want to call him?" Ryou asked warily.

"Deep Blue's not really my leader; he's a ball of light who convinced my leader that he'd help us reclaim Earth," Kisshu explained. "But I found out he wants to wipe out the Cyniclons as well as the humans, so I need to call Hideki-sama and the Council to let them know. And for that I need your equipment."

"You want to form a truce?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"It's the only way out of this mess," Kisshu replied.

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but Ichigo gets to watch you to make sure you don't do anything weird to my equipment," he said.

"That's fine, I think she should be there anyways; she's the leader of the Mews," Kisshu said. "Why don't you call up the others while we're talking?"

Ryou sighed and picked up his cell phone, which was on the counter. "Go ahead, I'll call up the others," he said. "Keiichiro's out grocery shopping."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Let's go, Kisshu."

Kisshu followed her to the basement, and went into the room with the big screen. He went over to the computer next to it, and booted it up. When it was working, he clicked on an icon, then typed a number into the computer. Then he got up and stood in front of the screen. "Ichigo, come on over," he said as the screen started to flicker.

Ichigo obeyed as the screen cleared to show the face of an older Cyniclon man. "Kisshu?" he asked. "Is something wrong? This isn't the code you normally use."

"I discovered that Deep Blue is planning on wiping out our race as soon as he gets the Earth," Kisshu said. Ichigo noticed as he spoke that he sounded more serious and professional than he did with anyone else.

The man looked worried, and asked, "Where are Pai and Taruto?"

"They were both brainwashed, and they kicked me out," Kisshu said grimly. "I'm calling from Tokyo Mew Mew's base; their leader agreed to help."

"What is your plan?" the man asked.

"Hideki-sama should hear this too, will you call him?" Kisshu asked.

"Good idea, hold on," the man said. It looked like he was concentrating, and soon after, a man a little younger than the one Kisshu had been talking to appeared. Kisshu bowed as the man asked, "Kisshu? Koni said to come here, what's wrong?"

"Deep Blue's true intention is to wipe out both races; human and Cyniclon," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto have been brainwashed, and kicked me out for suggesting a different option to the fighting here."

"What is your plan?" Hideki-sama asked.

"I want to form a truce with Tokyo Mew Mew; they have most of the Mew Aqua, and it should be enough by this point to restore Cyniclonia," Kisshu said.

"And Deep Blue?" Hideki-sama asked.

"I know the identity of his human host; it shouldn't be too hard to kill him," Kisshu replied. "Once he's dead, the brainwash he did on Pai and Taruto should snap. I think the most important thing right now is to kill Deep Blue's human host; after that, I can set up peace talks here."

"Is the group Tokyo Mew Mew willing to cooperate with your plan?" Hideki-sama asked.

Kisshu looked over at Ichigo, who came over and said, "Yes. We've actually been talking about it for a while now; it's the best thing for both parties. The battle was going nowhere."

"Very well, we'll go with that plan," Hideki-sama said. "Kisshu, keep us informed."

"Understood," Kisshu said, bowing. Hideki-sama nodded and cut the connection. Kisshu sighed. "That went better than expected," he said. "Although Koni-sama was the leader of the 'anti-Deep Blue' movement in the Council."

"Well, at least Hideki-sama understood," Ichigo said. "Should we go see if Ryou called up the others?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

They went back upstairs, and found a very strange scene. Ryou was pinned to the wall with what looked like icicles, looking terrified as Lettuce shouted at him.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked Mint, who was on the other side of the room, looking freaked out.

"Ryou suggested that Kisshu had brainwashed you into wanting a truce, and Lettuce went berserk," Mint said. "She's got a new attack, but none of us knew about it until she pinned Ryou to the wall with spears made out of ice. And now she won't calm down. What's up with you and Kisshu?"

"We called my leader, and he also agreed to the truce idea," Kisshu said. "Before you ask, Deep Blue isn't really my leader."

"Oh good, we're forming a truce?" Zakuro asked, coming over.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "All I have left to do is kill the treehugger, and then we'll be good to go."

"Wait, why are you killing Aoyama?" Mint asked.

"He's Deep Blue's human host," Kisshu said.

"You'd better hope Moe and Miwa didn't get there first," Ichigo said. "He was cheating on me, and now they're out for revenge."

Kisshu concentrated, then sighed and said, "I guess I only get to incinerate the remains. I'll be back." He teleported out, and the girls looked at each other.

"Where's Pudding?" Ichigo asked.

"The kitchen," Mint sighed.

"Great…." Ichigo moaned. Suddenly Kisshu teleported back in, looking freaked out. "What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"There's nothing left except this mangled _thing_!" Kisshu said. "And they looked at me like they were going to eat me, so I came back here."

"So they went overboard again?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "My stomach's not feeling good…."

"The boy's bathroom is around the corner," Ichigo said, pointing. Kisshu ran off, and a few minutes later, the girls heard him throw up.

"It must have been pretty bad if Kisshu's throwing up," Zakuro commented.

Lettuce came over and said, "Well, Ryou knows not to interfere with our truce plan now."

"That's good," Ichigo said. "Nice new attack, by the way."

"Thanks," Lettuce said as they heard teleportation.

Pai and Taruto appeared, and Pai immediately asked, "Have you seen Kisshu?"

"He's in the bathroom," Ichigo said. "He went to incinerate Aoyama, but my school friends apparently had turned him into a mess of gore, and I guess it was so gruesome it made Kisshu sick."

"Other than that he's okay, though, right?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "So why are you here?"

"The brainwash Deep Blue did on us snapped, and we couldn't find Kisshu anywhere, so we came here," Taruto said.

Kisshu came back before the girls could say anything, and looked wary. "Did the brainwash snap?" he asked.

"Yes, are you feeling better?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, but that was NOT pretty," Kisshu said, shuddering. "Oh, and I called Hideki-sama after you two kicked me out."

"What'd he say?" Taruto asked.

"He's willing to go along with the truce idea, and said to keep him posted," Kisshu said.

"Alright," Pai said. "Why is the blonde guy pinned to the wall?"

"He suggested Kisshu had brainwashed Ichigo-san, and I snapped," Lettuce said. "My new attack certainly came in handy this time."

"Good, so it's working?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Lettuce said happily. In response to the others' puzzled looks, she said, "Pai taught me that attack."

"So you two ARE together?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Yes," Pai said. "How's it going with you and Ichigo?"

Kisshu's ears drooped a bit, but he was startled when Ichigo hugged him. He hugged back as he said, "That was kind of random, Koneko-chan."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Ichigo said. "When your ears droop, you're too cute not to hug!"

Kisshu was stunned by this, and it was a minute before he could say, "You think I'm cute?"

"Yup, especially your ears," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu likes it when people rub his ears," Taruto said.

"I like having my cat ears rubbed," Ichigo said. "It feels so nice…."

"Shouldn't we be forming a truce rather than talking about ears?" Pai asked.

"We want to give you all our Mew Aqua, you can heal your planet, and problem solved," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can you stay?"

"Sure!" Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and said, "I'll go inform Hideki-sama of this; don't go too far."

"We won't," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, let's go back to your room!"

"Okay!" Ichigo said. Kisshu smirked and teleported them to her room.

Pai sighed after they were gone, and said, "Well, they'll be gone for the rest of the day. I'll go contact Hideki-sama, and then I'll be back. Don't let Taruto eat ANY sugar."

"Uh… okay," Mint said. Pai teleported out.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kisshu were kissing on Ichigo's bed.

**Okay, HORRENDOUS ending there, but I think the rest of it came out well. Please review!**


End file.
